


Strip It

by military_bluebells



Series: Generation Kill Week [4]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, Dancing, Established Relationship, Generation Kill Week, Masturbation, Multi, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/military_bluebells/pseuds/military_bluebells
Summary: Rudy laughed and leaned his arms on the bar, “Ray brother, can I ask something of you?”“Just say the word boss, I’m all yours.”“Could you fill the empty spot tonight?”Ray burst out laughing, slapping the bar top with his palm. He wheezed for another couple seconds before he realised Rudy wasn't joining in.
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Nate Fick/Ray Person
Series: Generation Kill Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967950
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Strip It

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 - Uniform/ **Strippers AU** / Pretend Dating/Married

Ray could see by the tense line of Brad’s shoulders that he was about five seconds away from jumping over the bar and punching one of the asshole customers currently whistling at Nate. He sighed and leant against the bar next to Brad, pressing his right hip and leg against Brad’s left. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to punch those assholes too, but they were on the clock and Brad could only punch so many people before Rudy was forced to fire him. 

Nate of course was the epitome of a professional stripper, keeping a sensual mask on even in front of assholes. Ray cocked his head as he watched the muscles of Nate’s abs contract and relax as he ground his hips against the pole. Ray was _very_ familiar with that particular move and it did all sort of things to him. 

“Our boy is looking hot as fuck.” He said, just loud enough that Brad would hear. Nate was down to his black shorts, the green light pointed at his platform making the green glitter on his abs and cheekbones shine. He started to climb the pole then, gripping it tightly between his thighs. Ray grinned and adjusted himself just a little. Brad was still tense beside him but not in the I’m-hiding-a-boner way so Ray slipped his hand just under the waistband of Brad’s jeans over his hip, “I’m gonna get him to fuck me over the end of bed after this.” 

Brad huffed, “Ray, I know you’re incapable of thinking about anything else, but please reframe from speaking about it in public.” 

Ray snorted and he opened his mouth to tease Brad for being a prude, but a group of girls appeared at his end of the bar, so he had to slipped away to serve them. 

He liked bartending, liked learning the fancy cocktails and juggling the bottles. Sure, most people were focused on the strippers, but he enjoyed doing it. For example, the girls he was serving had their eyes glued on Nate as he spun on the pole legs free. It made his bicep bulge very nicely. He paused to watch Nate slide to the floor and thrust his hips to the beat. Nate looked up and his face brightened when he noticed Ray watching. He teased the waistband of his short, biting his bottom lip at Ray before spinning and pulling them away. 

Ray wolf whistled as Nate dropped the pieces of his shorts, leaving him in a bright green thong that bared the perfect curves of his ass to the world. There were more appreciative cheers, particularly from the group of girls in front of him. Ray looked back down to pour out the cocktails they’d ordered, glancing up every now and then. At one point, Nate let a middle-aged woman tuck a dollar into the side string, gifting her an explicit body roll in return. 

The song came to an end and Nate did his final pose; his hands interlinked behind his head, chin cocked up. There was a cheer and the lights went out, letting Nate walked off stage without an audience. Ray tuned back into his work as people moved to the bar to order before the next person came out. If Ray remembered right, it was Lilley, who’d probably do something a little more macho for the older ladies. 

Brad seemed to have relaxed a little now, even offering Walt a grin when he appeared at the bar to pick up another set of drinks. When they weren’t busting their moves on the stage or poles, most of the strippers walked the floor as waiters and waitresses. Ray grabbed Brad’s wrist and twisted it to look at his tech-porn watch, grinning when he saw that they only had ten minutes left on their shift. 

“Keep it in your pants Ray.” Brad warned. 

Ray grinned, “You’re not gonna say that when we get home.” He smacked Brad’s ass with his towel before retreating to his end, wiping down the bar in the lull as Lilley started his firefighter routine. He whistled appreciatively as Lilley stripped off the jacket, leaving only suspenders on his top half. The ten minutes when quickly – Lilley’s routine was about six minutes long and then they were busy during the switch over. 

“Fuckers.” Chaffin greeted, saddling up the bar. 

Ray leant over his shoulder and hollered, “Brad, we can leave.” 

Brad rolled his eyes and fixed one last drink before switching with Jacks. Brad shoved at the back of his head and Ray laughed, grabbing his jacket and jumping over the bar to go clock out. Nate was waiting for them in the back corridor, sitting on a stool, playing with his phone. He still had the green glitter along his cheekbones and his hair was still slicked up, so he must have decided to wait to shower at their place. 

“Come on handsome.” Ray crooned, grabbing Nate’s arm, and pulling him to his feet. Nate laughed, put his phone away, and hook their arms together. Brad rolled his eyes at them, so Ray hook his arms around Brad’s and pulled him along. 

They stepped out the side door to the alley next to the club. Their flat was only two blocks over and it was basically a frat house, since almost everyone that lived in the complex worked at Fruity Fantasy. They climb the three flights of stairs to their floor, slowly because it was about now that Nate’s legs started to ache and the elevator had been out for months. Brad pulled out his set of keys and unlocking the door so Ray guided Nate in and told his bag. He went to shove most of the clothes in the washer – except the thongs since they needed handwashing - as Nate disappeared to shower. If someone had asked Ray what strippers did after shows two years ago, Ray would have naively said hooking up. 

When he got back to the bedroom, Brad was reading on the bed in sweatpants and no t-shirt, the sound of the shower echoing through the wall. Ray sat down and pulled off his sneakers before turning and crawling up the bed. Brad sighed through his nose as Ray sat in his lap. 

“Braaad.” Ray whined, bouncing a little, “Sex time, come on!” 

“I’m reading Ray.” 

Ray pouted, “You’re gonna choose to read a sappy romance novel over having sex. The passion really has gone from this relationship.” 

Brad huffed and looked over the edge of his book at him. They stared at each other for several seconds before Brad rolled his eyes and closed his book, putting it on the bedside table. Ray cheered and leaned forward, cupping Brad’s jaw to bring their mouth together. 

He jumped straight to the point, licking Brad’s mouth open and grinding down into his lap. Brad’s hands reached up and gripped his hips tightly, forcing Ray to move how Brad wanted. Ray groaned encouragingly and pressed his palms against Brad’s abs to get better leverage. He felt one of Brad’s hands move, and his waistcoat loosened around his chest. As bartenders, him and Brad had a uniform: black waistcoats, white shirts, black ties, black jeans, and whatever shoes they wanted so long as they weren’t neon. 

Brad pulled away, kissing along Ray’s jaw as he unbuttoned his waistcoat and shirt, tugging them over his shoulders. Ray leaned back to pull the sleeves off his arms and threw the items over his shoulder, before yanking his undershirt over his head. Brad grinned, pulling him closer to tweak his nipples and trace his black stars. 

“Fuck Brad come on.” Ray grouched, reaching down the unzip his jeans and push them down. He got distracted palming himself because fuck, he’d been half hard for at least a third of their shift, always was when Nate was on stage. Brad smacked his hand away though, rolling them so that Ray was on his back. 

“If we’re going to fuck Ray,” Brad said, dragging Ray’s jeans and boxers over his ass and down his legs, “we’re going to do it properly.” 

“Fuck yeah.” Ray breathed as Brad shuffled down to pull his jeans and boxers over his feet. In the meantime, Ray wrapped a hand around his cock, teasing his slit. Brad gave him a look from between his legs and Ray froze, removing his hand slowly. Brad gave him an approving nod and put a foot on the floor to reach over to their lube stash. Ray wanted to move, wanted to get to the point already, but Brad pressed a hand firmly on his hip, pinning him to the mattress. 

Ray watched Brad slick two of his fingers up and bit his lip as Brad’s hand reached down to press them against the rim of his ass. Ray pushed down instinctively, and Brad chuckled, 

“You’re such a little slut.” Ray choked out a laugh as Brad pushed the tip of one finger in slowly. Ray kept his body as relaxed as possible, letting Brad set the pace since he won’t let Ray do it. At least he leant down to suck on one of Ray's nipples. Ray moaned appreciatively, arching his back. 

“Shit.” 

Ray turned his head to the side to see Nate standing in the doorway, his face and chest pink from a hot shower, though Ray thought the red ears were more from arousal. He was biting at his lip and while a towel concealed his dick, Ray was pretty sure it was getting a little excited. 

Brad pulled away from his nipple and Ray made a disapproving noise. 

“You joining in?” He asked. Nate stared for a second longer before reaching down and unwrapping the towel. Ray grinned widely as Nate climbed onto the bed and leaned in to kissed Brad. He tried to squirm – his boyfriends were hot as fuck and Brad was thrusting his fingers in with more force – but Brad’s hand clenched on his hip. 

“I think I’ll watch.” Nate muttered, shuffling back to sit against the headboard. It didn’t really surprise Ray because while Nate’s job was to perform, he was a kinky voyeur at heart. Ray arched his back - both to try and see Nate and to rely him up – but Brad manhandled him until they were lying sideways across the bed. From this angle, Ray could see Nate perfectly and when Nate’s eyes flicked down his body and widened, Ray knew Nate had just as nice as view. 

Brad decided then was the best time to press another finger into him. Ray arched into the burn, putting on a little bit of a show for his audience. He looked across and grinned: Nate had wrapped a hand around himself, his chest rising and falling a little quicker. Brad scissored his fingers, his other hand still clamped on Ray's hip. Ray pouted through the burst of pleasure and Brad rolled his eyes but got with the program and used said hand to thumb the slit of his cock. Ray groaned and flopped his head back, panting at the ceiling. 

“Ray?” 

“One more.” Ray panted. He wanted Brad’s cock right the fuck now, but his ass wouldn’t be able to take it that easily and he had work tomorrow. Another finger pressed against his rim and he twisted to take it, groaning as it slid in smoothly. Brad’s fingers were thicker than his own and they filled him _so_ nicely. 

“Am I doing good Nate?” Ray panted, twisting his head to the side. Nate nodded jerkily and Ray watched his hand move on his cock, watched Nate chase the feeling with his hips, his teeth biting into his bottom lip. Ray grinned, arching his back, and groaning open-mouthed as Brad’s fingers brushed his prostate. “ _Fuck_ , okay I’m good, get in me already.” 

Brad nodded and rose an eyebrow. Ray shook his head and Brad nodded again, pulling his fingers out and using the spare lube to slick up his cock. Ray climbed up onto his elbows to watch as Brad positioned himself, holding his cock against Ray’s entrance. He groaned, letting his head fall back as Brad slid the head in. He kicked Brad's leg to get him to move already. Brad grunted as he bottomed out and there was a faint choked gasp. Ray forced his eyes to focus, to watch Nate touch himself, his green eyes almost glowing behind the flush on his face, looking at where Brad’s cock was buried in Ray. 

Brad shuffled onto his hunches, gripping both of Ray’s hips, pulling him up to thrust once. Ray groaned as he hit his prostate dead on. They slipped into a fast rhythm, Brad pulling Ray onto his cock while thrusting forward. Ray let Brad control him, control his body, but every couple of thrusts he clenched his ass and Brad grunted, jack-knifing into him. He looked across to Nate, whose hand was moving faster and faster, his chest heaving up and down. 

“Nate, please, _Nate_.” Ray whined, rolling his hips. Brad wouldn’t let him touch his cock, but he’d let Nate. Nate gasped again, and then his hips jerked forward and cum spilled over his hand and onto the bed. Ray watched his face avidly, watched Nate’s eyes flutter and his head roll back on his shoulder, his eyebrows curving up in the middle the slightest bit. “Nate.” Ray called again and Nate shook, his eyes blinking in Ray’s direction. 

“I know what you’re doing Ray.” Brad said, grinning at him. Sweat trailed down Brad’s chest and his eyes were even more piercing, staring down at Ray like he was the hottest thing. Ray laughed a groan, closing his eyes because both of them looking at him like that was gonna make him come so fucking hard. 

Two fingers pressed against his bottom lip and Ray opened his mouth obediently, letting them slip in. He moaned around them when he tasted the tang of Nate’s cum, thick and bitter. He sucked at them and heard someone make a stifled noise. Lips replaced the fingers and Nate’s tongue licked into his mouth, probably tasting himself. Nate’s clean hand threaded into his hair and tugged, his other hand cupping his jaw. It was a little awkward kissing Nate sideways but if he were honest, he could barely think straight with Brad hitting his prostate every three thrust. 

He opened his eyes when Nate pulled away, the hand in his hair staying but the other wondering down to his nipples. 

“You can come like this Ray.” Nate said firmly and Ray rushed to nod, even though it felt like he’d never fall over the edge. Brad was speeding up, his thrusts getting sloppier – not that it was noticeable since it was Brad – and Ray knew he was gonna come. 

“Please.” Ray begged, arching his head back into Nate’s hand. 

“You love to put on a show, don’t you?” Nate said with a heated look on his face. Ray felt too hot, his whole body burning, his skin pulled too tight. Brad took pity on him, wrapping one of his large hands around Ray’s cock and tugging. Ray came with a groan, falling back onto the bed as his hips jerked with each pulse. White noise filled his ears and all he could hear was the sound of his own panting. There was a grunt and he felt Brad's cock pulse inside him. He moaned thickly. Hands picked him up and moved him, something wet wiping over his chest and his cock. Then he was wrapped in something warm – a blanket? – and he sighed. 

“Ray?” Ray groaned and pawed at where the sound came from. There was a chuckled and Ray opened one eye to glare. At some point Brad had moved to lean against the headboard and pulled him up against his chest. Nate was laying next to them, holding a glass of water. He held it up and Ray took a grateful sip. Once he’d drunk enough to satisfy, Nate leaned forward to give a short kiss before settling back against Brad’s shoulder. Brad leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

Ray shuffled down to rest his head on Brad’s chest, and yawned, “Well, that went well.” Nate snorted; his eye already closed. Ray took the hint and relaxed, drifting off. 

  


-

The shift hadn’t started well: fucking Trombley had messed with Brad’s system, which meant Ray had to listen to Brad dressing Trombley down while trying to find everything they needed for the shift. The next problem had formed with the appearance of Casey Kasum, Encino Man and Captain America, semi-regular customers that n made most of the female strippers uncomfortable while also pissing off the male strippers, but never breaking the rules enough to be thrown out. In particular, they had some sort of vendetta against Nate, probably because he made them look like fat sacks of horse shit on legs. It set Ray nerves on edge and he kept his eyes on Nate every time he walked past them. He may or may not have mixed their drinks a little wrong in the hope that they’d fuck off somewhere else. They stayed around though, hollering at poor Jemma as she swung on the pole. 

“We’ve got another problem.” Pappy said, appearing from the staff door. 

“Shit, what now?” Ray asked, putting the glass he’d been cleaning down. 

“Garza and Walt are out - food poisoning - and we haven’t got any replacements.” 

“Shit.” Ray said. He knew through Nate that they had a couple of bachelorette parties scheduled for the night and they needed at least two male strippers to cover them plus some more to cover the floor and be on the regular stages. “What you gonna do?” 

Pappy sighed, “Rudy’s dancing but I haven’t got a second and there’s no one else.” 

“You could give it a go,” Ray suggested, “people are into mature men.” 

Pappy gave him a look and Ray would’ve said it conveyed fatherly disapproval, “Watch it Person.” 

“Yes sir.” Ray said, looking down to hide his grin. He wasn’t laughing for long as the shit with the assholes and Nate heated up. Ray and Brad shared a look and Brad called Nate over in guise of refilling his tray. He gave them both a look when he got to the bar, which said that he knew what they were doing. One of the bachelorette parties arrived soon after – he could tell by the coloured slashes –and in mutual agreement, Ray gave the ordered cocktails to Nate since their table was on the opposite sides of the club. 

Ray was minding his own business, wiping down the counter since it looked sticky, when Rudy appeared in hot pink booty shorts and nothing else. Ray whistled and offered him a shot of pink tequila to match. 

Rudy laughed and leaned his arms on the bar, “Ray brother, can I ask something of you?” 

“Just say the word boss, I’m all yours.” 

“Could you fill the empty spot tonight?” 

Ray burst out laughing, slapping the bar top with his palm. He wheezed for another couple seconds before he realised Rudy wasn't joining in. “You’re fucking kidding, right? Brad says I’ve got as much rhythm as an electrocuted snake.” 

Rudy shook his head with an earnest look, “You’ve got this unique way with your body brother, your personality shines through so well. I was going to ask you to do some training before I put up on the stage though.” Ray gaped at him. “We need to diversify, not every customer is looking for same kind of person.” 

“Rudy, I love you, but I think you’ve overdone the positive thinking.” 

Rudy shook his head, “Really, Ray, I think you should, and we could really use it, Lilley’s almost burnt out.” 

It was at this point that Nate returned to refill his tray. Ray turned to him and said, “Nate, I think Rudy’s had too many protein shakes, he thinks I could fill the open spot.” 

Nate looked him up and down and nodded, “I can see it.” 

Ray blinked at him, “What?” 

Nate smiled and leaned in close, whispering in his ear with an evil smile, “You’re good at putting on a show.” Ray felt his cheeks heat up and he ducked his head down. 

Brad decided to appear by his elbow then and Ray hoped he’d be the voice of reason. Instead, after Ray had recounted their hairbrained idea, he grinned and said, “I think you’d be good at it.” 

“Okay, is there something in the air that I'm immune to or have you all gone insane on your own?” 

Three faces stared back at him with different levels of mischief. Ray sighed and decided what the fuck, just let it happen. He said as much and then Brad was pushing him out of the bar and Nate and Rudy were dragging him to the dressing room. 

There were two – one for the girls and one for the guys – and inside, there was glitter all over the floor and brightly coloured fairy lights strung up on black walls, two set of dressing tables with a set of lockers at the bottom end and a row of costumes. There was another door at the far end, rimmed with tinsel and feather bows. It was frightening. 

They sat him down on a stair in front of a mirror and Rudy disappeared off. Nate knelt by his side, putting one of his hand on Ray’s arm. “If you don’t want to do this, just say and I’ll talk to Rudy.” 

Ray shook his head, “Fuck it, the worst that'll happen is people will laugh and that’s still quality entertainment.” 

Nate chuckled and kissed his temple, “No one’s going to laugh, just do what you do at home.” 

“Get the shit fucked out of me.” Ray rose an eyebrow. Nate rolled his eyes, but Rudy appeared, holding several things in his hands. 

“I was thinking either black or red.” Rudy said, holding them up. 

Ray grimaced, “I don’t suit thongs.” 

Rudy laughed, “I know brother, that why these are shorts.” He held one up properly and Ray relaxed. Rudy and Nate argued the merits of the two and Ray let them. Instead he thought about what he was going to do on stage since he couldn’t really do anything cool on a pole. He’d have to be different to the others, otherwise he’d look stupid. He looked down and the parts of an idea started to form. 

“Hey, do you have tear-away jeans?” 

Rudy and Nate paused, and Rudy nodded, “Yes.” 

Ray stood up and Rudy pointed to one of the racks of clothes. Ray found them easy enough and they looked a little long but that wouldn’t really hinder him. “Pass me the black shorts.” Nate threw them to him, and Ray started to undress, unzipping his jeans, and loosening his high-tops. He wasn’t really bothered if Rudy saw him naked: he was about to get on stage and strip, so it didn’t really make much difference to him. He pulled his boxers down and swapped them for the short black shorts, which were tight and just about covered his ass. The tear-away jeans were a little loose; he’d need a belt but it would work in his favour. He tucked his white shirt in – his sleeves already rolled up and his top button open – and straighten his vest, loosening his tie and tussling his hair. He scanned the rack of clothes and picking up the black fedora hanging on the end of the clothes rail. He slipped it on and pulled it down on his brow. 

He turned on his heels, “What do you think?” 

Nate eyed him with interest, his eyes trailing down his body. It felt a little strange to be on the receiving end of that look outside of their apartment. 

Rudy smiled, “I like it brother, it’s very you.” 

“What are you thinking Ray?” Nate asked. 

“Something different, but I’m gonna need a chair and music that’s less shitty.”

  


-

Ray bounced on the spot behind the curtain. A part of him thought this was gonna be fun but other part was scared out of its fucking mind: he was gonna dance in front of an audience with a routine he’d put together in half an hour in a costume that only sort of fit. He shook his arms out – Rudy had done some stretches with him and he was more flexible than he’d expected – and bounced on his feet again. A hand passed against his back and he paused looking over at Nate, 

“You know the more I think about this, the more I wish Brad was up here. Like I know he has even less rhythm than me but at least he’s easy on the eyes.” 

“Ray,” Nate said in the tone that was always followed by a lecture, “you’re very pleasing to the eyes, or don’t you remember last night?” 

“Oh, I remember last night.” Ray assured him. 

“You have rhythm when we fuck, so just pretend that’s what you’re doing,” Nate pressed in close, his lips pressing against the shell of Ray’s ear, “Brad and I are going to be watching and if we like what we see, I assured you, we will repay your effects in a suitable manner.” 

Ray shivered – that meant hot kinky sex, he knew it – and he felt Nate grin into his ear before he sucked a kiss to Ray’s neck. 

“Oh, I can put on a show.” Ray leered, squeezing Nate’s ass just a little. Nate’s grin was sharp and hot, and Ray wished he could push the fucker up against the wall behind him and go to his knees, let Nate use his mouth with that cocky smirk on his face. Instead the curtains drew back to reveal Lilley, who looked much more tired than usual and soaked in sweat. He and Nate fist bumped, and Lilley gave him an appraising look, 

“Good luck, brah.”

Ray waggled his hand in a Shaka sign - fucking Brad with his fucking surfing - and stepped forward to his starting point. There was already a chair waiting for him so he sat, leaning his right arm on the top rail of the chair and spreading his legs. Through a gap in the curtains, he could see the white feathers that decorated one of the women of the bachelorette party so she must be the bride. He’d asked Rudy why he was doing one of the bachelorette parties instead of doing the main floor and Rudy’d grinned and told him he'd be able to use his people skills more on the bachelorette party. Ray thought that was a nicer way of saying that those girls were probably already drunk off their tits. 

Q-tip leaned out from his little booth and gave him a thumbs up – the music was ready – and Ray flashed one back. He gave Nate one last nervous smile and putting his chin on his chest so that the hat covered his face. It was more anticipation than nervousness itching under his skin – he’d done scarier shit drunk – but still, his hands twitched. 

A low bass started through the speakers and Ray heard the curtains draw open. There weren’t any lights on him for a second before a couple white overheads lit up. He asked for that, hoping to use the shadows to hide any imperfections and add a little mystique. He tipped his head up enough for the audience to see the cocky grin on his face below the rim of the hat and on the beat, he thrust up into his hand. There were some cheers and Ray let himself grin, loosening up. If he could get Nate and Brad so hot they came, he could put on a good show for these girls. 

On the next beat, Ray moved smoothly to put his forearms on his knees. He lifted the rim of his hat with one finger and made eye contact with the bride-to-be. When their eyes met, she ducked her head and the girls around her – and a few guys – whooped. It made Ray feel all kinds of powerfully, so when he slid to his knees in front of the chair, he made sure to lean back just a little further. He popped back up and fell forward onto his hands, kicking himself up into a bastardized handstand before rolling his body back down to the ground. That was one thing he had in his arsenal already, some acrobatic skills from a childhood spent with Acro dancers and friendships with Nate’s gymnast friends. 

There was an appreciative cheer as Ray landed on his left foot and right skin. He rolled his hips and pushed his hat further back, holding with a hand. Hopefully, it drew people’s eyes to his biceps which weren’t too bad to look at. He bounced to his feet and started backwards, sliding one leg back while curling the same arm around the back of his head, to roll his hips twice like he did when he fucked Nate. 

He got back to the chair and spun it around so he could drag it down the long, narrow stage to where the bachelorette party was sitting. He whipped it around so that the back faced them and straddled it, leaning his arms over the top rail, biting his lip. The bride-to-be has blush points on her cheeks, but she was smiling so he guessed he wasn’t doing a bad job. He kicked his right leg up onto the seat and stood, rolling his body as he undid the buttons of his waistcoat. 

There were cheers and one of the girls in the party called ‘Take it off!’ before the bride smacked her arm and went a deeper red. He let the waistcoat drop down his shoulder and threw to the girl who’d called. She laughed brightly and caught it, whistling with her other hand. 

Ray grinned and pressed his foot to the back of the chair. Now this move could go either way, but Ray decided what the hell, he was having fun. He pressed his foot against the top rail and rode the chair to the floor, staying standing by luck mostly. There was some appreciative clapping and whistling and Ray grinned. He slid to his knees right in front of the bride-to-be and placed his hat on her head carefully. She giggled and Ray shot her a wink as he pushed himself back to sit on his ass, his feet flat on the floor so she could see between his spread legs. 

He rubbed the back of his neck like he was feeling hot, reaching with his other hand to pull his tie looser and pop another button open. He threaded his hands through his hair and when the second verse started, he rolled onto his back and kicked himself to standing. There was a cheer and he was close enough to hear one of the men in the party say, “Holy shit.” 

Ray did a little freestyle to the rhythm of the singing – swaying his hips and throwing in some quick spins – and made sure to give the other member of the party some attention. He had fun doing some of the hip-hop moves he’d seen Lilley do – getting up close and personal with the one of the guys, who stuttered and stared at the play of his hips and ass. He won’t be doing it right if he didn’t make _someone_ question their sexuality. 

He came to stop as the beat slowed and stepped forward towards the bride-to-be. He circled his hips as he dropped into a squat, holding his hand out. She placed the hat in it tentatively and he grinned in thanks, flipping it in his hand to slip it on. He stood back up and started to undo his shirt. The lights should be casting a shadow down his face which Ray hoped made a good effect. Once all the buttons were undone, he whipped the shirt off and threw it back down the stage. Then he dropped to his knees in front one of the more vocal members of the party. She barked a laugh when he pulled his tie off and curled his finger at her, but she leant obediently. Ray wrapped his tie around her neck, pulling her in further gently before rolling his hips, almost grinding against her face. Her friends squealed and giggled, and she laughed. He let go of the tie and planting a foot before cartwheeling to his feet. A loud cheer followed him as he did some more free styling, keeping his moves deliberate and as on rhythm as he could. 

The song was coming to an end so he did one more pass - making the bride-to-be blush some more - before strolling up to the chair. He kicked it up onto its legs and dragged it around onto the shiny X where he’d started. Ray stepped up onto the seat and whipped his belt out, dropped it on the floor. He paused, toying with the fly of his jeans, and looked out from under the brim of his hat. Brad was watching from the behind the bar and Nate was there too, leaning back against it. He could feel the heat of their combined gazes and shivered. The end was coming though so he made eye contact with the bride-to-be as he grabbed the fabric of the jeans and ripped them off when the beat dropped. The crowd cheered as Ray dropped back down and lounged on the seat, leaning back on the chair with his legs spread wide, hat low on his face. The lights went out as the song ended, and the curtains drew. 

Ray gulped in a breath and panted, flopping his head against the top rail of the chair, grinning as he listened to the applause. 

-

“Holy shit!” Ray laughed as he stumbled into their apartment. He was sweaty and had that weird feeling where he was tired but also buzzing with energy. He spun around to walk backwards, grinning from ear to ear. Rudy had hugged him so hard he’d picked him up when he came off stage, telling him he would have to come to practice.. 

Brad was looking at him with that fond exasperation he’d had since they started dating. Nate followed up behind him, closing and locking the door. Ray bounced on one foot as he unlaced his high tops. When he put both his feet back on the ground, someone – Brad by the arm size – grabbed him around the waist and lifted him up, throwing him over his shoulder. Ray laughed even as Brad’s shoulder dug into his stomach. He stopped though when he saw Nate’s face, the calculating and heated look that always promised some good fucking orgasms. 

Brad carried him straight into the bedroom and deposited him on the bed, letting him bounce before stepping back, his hands undoing the buttons of his waistcoat. Nate appeared through the door, bare foot and shirtless, dropping his shirt and jacket on the floor. 

Ray relaxed back, crossing his arms behind his head, “Enjoyed my show?” he waggled his eyebrows. 

Brad looked to Nate and Nate smirked, “I promised we would repay you if we liked what we saw,” he stepped forward, his hands on his fly, “and we did very much.” 

Ray grinned, “So, what’s my reward then?” 

Brad laughed and knelt on the bed, pressing his hands either side of Ray’s head. Ray let the grin slip off his face and stared up at Brad’s face hovering over him. Brad smiled softly and leant down to kiss him. Ray sighed into it, reaching up to press both of his hand against Brad’s face. The mattress dipped beside his head and a hand pressed against his hip. Ray smiled into the kiss and pushed Brad over easily since he was unbalanced. He landed with an oof and Ray looked up to where Nate was watching, his hand still hovering over his fly. 

“You gonna join?” 

Nate smiled and unzipped his fly, pressing his jeans down. He’d gone commando and Ray raised an eyebrow. Nate’s ears went red, but he kept his composure as he always did. He knelt on the bed and rubbed a thumb along Ray’s hairline. Ray leaned into it and Nate smiled and leant down, kissing Ray softly. 

“Up.” Nate said, pulling back. Ray sat up and Nate pushed his jacket off, guiding Ray to pull the t-shirt he’d borrowed it off. Brad reappeared – naked – and dumped their bottle of lube on the bed. 

“So… gonna clue me in?” Ray asked as he wriggled out of his jeans. Brad snorted and helped him when they got caught around his ankles. 

“You’re going to relax and let us take control.” Nate said. Ray shivered a little: bossy Nate was so fucking hot. 

Brad smirked at him and looked to Nate, tilting his head. Nate chuckled and grabbed Ray’s jaw, pulling him into a much filthier kiss. Ray moaned and leaned into it, twisting his body to touch Nate. His skin was smooth and a little sweaty, with a few stubborn pieces of glitter. Nate likes to kiss slowly and deeply, not to piss him off like Brad does sometimes, but get him out of his head. It always worked so Ray jumped when he felt Brad's hands on him. Nate pulled away and they manhandled into Brad's lap. Brad sucking at the bottom of his neck and Ray ground back against Brad's cock. Brad chuckled and pressed his teeth against Ray's shoulder, biting and sucking. Ray arched into it and forced his eyes open as Nate grabbed the lube and shuffled over to them. Ray spread his legs and Nate settled in between them. 

“Ah shit.” Ray gasped when the tips of Nate’s fingers pressed against his hole. “What no foreplay?” 

“We had plenty of that earlier.” Brad said, but he did hold out his hand for Nate to squeeze some lube into before graciously wrapped it around Ray’s cock. Ray slacked against Brad’s chest and rocked shallowly into his loose fist. 

“So… I – uh – looked good then.” Ray huffed, leaning into Brad to let Nate’s two fingers curl inside. 

Nate hummed, curling his fingers inside Ray. Brad snorted, focusing on biting along Ray’s neck, his pads of his fingers pressing under the head of Ray’s cock, “I didn’t know you even possessed rhythm.” 

“Never – fuck – say that when I fuck you.” 

Brad rolled his eyes and bit at the Ray’s ear lobe, “You were good, Ray.” Ray went to tell Brad he was more than good, but Nate pressed the pads of his fingers to his prostate and the words just evaporated out of his brain. He keened into it, arching against Brad’s chest. Brad just chuckled and rubbed his cock against Ray’s lower back. 

“Is he ready?” He asked, hooking his chin on Ray’s right shoulder. 

Nate tilted his head, “I think so.” 

“I’m here you know.” 

Brad and Nate seemed to share a look and then Nate’s fingers were pulling out of him. Ray made a disapproving noise and glared at him. Nate grinned and leant forward to kiss his temple. “Relax.” Brad murmured. Ray huffed but did as he was told. 

“So, what exactly is the plan here?” 

“You’re going to relax and we going to take care of you.” Nate said firmly. One of his hands grasped Ray’s hips and then the head of his cock was pushing in. Ray groaned in the back of his throat and relaxed his muscles, arching as Nate pushed up. Ray flopped back against Brad's shoulder, tilting his head to the side to press his lips to his jaw. Nate bottomed out and made an experimental thrust; Ray moaned encouragingly and rolled his hips forward. He watched Nate's face contort and his breaths hitched. His hands grasped both of his hips this time. “Let me.” He said lowly and Ray nodded. 

“Brad?” He asked hopefully. Brad smiled then and leaned in as Ray leant back, kissing him on the mouth. Ray fell into the rhythm of Brad’s tongue as it licked along his pallet and sucked on his tongue. Brad always kissed effectively, with precision and single-minded drive. Ray usually battled with him, tried to outdo him, but he'd been told him to relax so he let Brad lead. He’d just got into that space in his head when Nate started thrusting, jostling him and Ray had to pull away to moan. Brad took that as an invitation to kiss down his neck and play with one of his nipples. 

“That’s fucking cheating.” Ray gasped loudly, arching his neck back as Brad dragged his nail across the bud. Ray shivered and moaned, twitching as a shock went down to his cock. Brad hummed and sucked on his earlobe. 

“Ah Jesus.” Ray moaned, reaching down to grab his cock because he needed some friction right the fuck now, with Nate tagged his prostate. Brad batted his hand away though and Ray moan in frustration. “Fuck Brad, come on, I thought – ah shit _Nate_ – you were taking care of me.” 

“We are.” Brad agreed and then, oh shit and then, his hand tugged on his cock, twisting his wrist around the head. Ray grasped the outsides of Brad’s thighs and rolled into it, onto Nate's cock which made him gasp. The pace of his thrusts picking up and Ray stared at the rest of his body – shiny with sweat – as he fucked him. Fuck, he was hot. Ray groaned high in his throat as Brad squeezed, blinking away some sweat out of his eyes. He could feel it now, the sweat pooling between them, their thighs slipping against each other as Nate moved him. Ray was so warm and so tightly strung he felt like he was being pulled apart. 

“Please, please.” He hadn’t even realised he’d been begging out loud. Nate shushed him softly, leaning in close and resting his lips against the edge of his ear. Brad hummed and leaned over Ray shoulder to kiss Nate, his hand disappearing from Ray's cock to press both his hands against Nate’s sides. Ray flopped forward, putting his forehead on the sweaty junction of Nate’s neck, and closed his eyes. The skin of his cheeks felt tight with heat and he panted, rolling against 

A hand cupped the back of his neck and Ray sighed as fingers brushed through the hairs at the back of his head. He let Brad and Nate kiss for a while - he didn't even complain when Nate's thrusts stuttered to a stop - but the sloppy sounds of their tongues was driving him crazy so he whined. 

Brad chuckled, "Patience, Ray." 

"You promised to be nice!" Ray protested. 

"We did, we apologise." Nate said huskily as he started thrusting again, rougher and so fucking good. Ray sighed happily, circling his hips as Nate pulled him back onto his cock. 

Ray tilted his head to the other side so he could breathe. “Brad, I need-” before he could finish a hand – large with thick fingers – wrapped around his cock and Ray came so hard, he saw white. His ears buzzed and he went to jerk but Brad's other hand pressed against his stomach, holding him still. Ray whined as he came in ropes up Nate's chest. He slumped back and he heard Nate groan, present enough to feel Nate’s cock pulse inside him. After a grace period, Brad lifted him off Nate’s cock carefully – he and Nate both whined – and then Ray was lying on the soft mattress. 

He watched with faint interest as Brad and Nate did their eye-fucking communication thing and they shuffled around so that Nate was laying his back with Brad straddling his head, lowering his cock past Nate’s pink lips. Ray reached down to touch himself but hissed: he was too sensitive and too relaxed to try and get off again. It was great to watch though, watch Nate’s mouth stretch around Brad’s cock, a slight bulge in his throat, watch Brad pant and rock into Nate’s mouth shallowly with that look in his face. It didn’t take long: Brad had been hard as long as they had. He came with a grunt and Nate swallowed several times. He flopped his head to the side, nose to nose Ray as Brad moved to get a clean cloth. Nate smiled softly and kissed the bride of Ray’s nose. 

“You did really well.” He said, brushing their noses together, “I’m proud of you for doing it.” 

“Couldn’t let you down, could I?” Ray said quietly. The corners of Nate’s smile tilted up even higher and Ray closed his eyes, pressing their foreheads together. He heard the floorboards creek and he looked up at Brad, who was looking down at them fondly, a white cloth dripping in his hand. Ray cracked a grin, “Now we’ve just got to get Brad on the pole.” 

Nate chuckled and Brad rolled his eyes, throwing the cloth at his face. Ray dodged it and tried to roll away from the sloppy kiss Brad smacked on his jaw. Brad pushed his way into the middle; Ray and Nate slotted under each arm. It’d been a pretty good night if Ray said so himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing dance sequences is harder than writing smut. I don't want to know what that says about me XD


End file.
